Chains of Fate
by Lunaari
Summary: Fate waits for No one and the bounds a destiny are not easily Timmy Turner will soon be able to attest. Follow Along as Timmy walk the path of the ancient one. A learn all is not as it seems, and all he thought he knew was all a pretty d watch as Timmy turner no so average kid becomes the dark prince AntiTimothy Issmade.
1. Chapter 1: Who we are

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I sit quietly in my den. It's been another hard day. Another crushing defeat. Another day in the chamber,for leading the revolt. I was tired. Tired of being looked down on. This sick practice of torturing Antifairies had to how?I have to save them. But every time I try Timothy puts a stop to it.I let out a deep sigh. I knew it wasn't the child's fault. He's been blinded by the light of the has no idea our role in the magiVerse. He doesn't know anything about us at all. All he knows is that we're bad and do "bad" thing to "nice" people. I feel sorry for the lad. HE has no idea what it means to be free. Truly free. I let out another deep sigh. I've almost forgotten myself. I here the door open and shut. I don't look up to see who it is. I close my eyes and ignore their presence. Why ever it may be.

I feel someone kiss me softly. "Come on to bed babeh." AntiWanda whispers softly

"I'm sorry I my plan failed." I tell her, trying not to cry."Forgive me, My love."

"Never you mind that." AntiWanda replies." Come on, I gots a surprise fur ya."

AntiWanda take me by the hand and pull me to my feet. I allow her to lead me to the bedroom. I sit on the bed. Though I wasn't tired enough to sleep.I figured,I could leave when she have fallen asleep. AntiWanda sits next to me. I'm puzzled when she take my hand and place it on her when I'm about to ask what she was doing I feel it. A tiny kick.

"AntiWanda. . your?"I gasp.

My lovely dark Rose grins.

"Wes going to have us a lil one." She sobs.

I pull my love into my arms. Tears of joy flowed from us.

" My dearest love, You have made me the happiest man in the MagiVerse,yet again."I sob.

I pull back and kiss my beloved.

"oh, we need to get AntiRip here right away." I remark. Poofing the doctor Into the room.

He makes a beeline to my side.

"Ac? what's wrong." He ask frantically. " Are you in any pain?"

I smile at his concern.

"No my friend I called you here for another reason." I reply.

AntiRip looks at AntiWanda,then at me.

"um. . I'm flattered."HE begins with a shy blush. " But,I don't do three ways, It's not in my nature."

I blush as well. " I didn't call you in for that ether." I huff.

"Um. .you sure. " AntiRip replies. " Cause I'm sure you could talk me into it.

I float over to the good doctor.

"Why do you desire my wife that badly?" I joke.

A wicked grin flashes on AntiRip's handsome face. In a flash I'm pushed down and pinned to the bed.

" Actually I'm curious about the other side of the fence." AntiRip Replies."And you my lord, look simply delicious."

"Are. .aren't you straight?" I ask

Igasp as he kisses down my neck

" Since when do we anti's let a little matter like that stop our fun?" He points out. "After all, we are a pleasure loving people"

I gasp, as his knee rubs a sensitive area .

"I called you for a matter of utmost importance." I tell him." Our dear AntiWanda is with child."

AntiRip looks at AntiWanda,then me.

" Congratulations." AntiRip Cheers floating up.

"Daaaw, No hot man lovin?" AntiWanda whines as AntiRip goes to her side.

"Not tonight." I reply."But if your good, after we tell father tomorrow,We'll have a lovely orgy."

My Dim little pervert grins brightly. "You guys have fun with that." AntiRip chuckles.

" Your coming too." I inform him.

AntiRip looks at me.

"says who?"Anti Rip asks.

I point to AntiWanda.

"Her." I reply

He turns too a brightly smiling AntiWanda.

"Yur going, right?" She asks sweetly.

"Yeah." AntiRip concedes.

I watch with a smile as he give the check up. Now that I was no long tense, Sleep seem to be creeping upon me. I curl up at the foot of the bed.I wonder how my son will feel about me. Poof seems to adore is father. Does that mean, mine will hate me? Then again, Wanda loves Cosmo. And I know My AntiWanda adores my son will too. He has to. I already love him.I close dreadfully heavy eye's. When I open them again. AntiRip was putting next to a smiling AntiWanda.

" Go back ta sleep babeh." She whispers gently.

" Are you and our little one well?" I ask.

" There both healthy and doing fine." AntiRip replies. " Would you like me to stay till the baby's born?"

I smile weakly. "If you'd be so kind." I reply. "I know it's a lot to ask of you."

AntiRip smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Any thing for my cute little brother." He replies. "Now get some rest."

I close my eyes once more. I feel AntiWanda pull me closer. I snuggle into her. I silently thank the fates for her,and drift to sleep.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

At the turner home

*Timmy's POV *

I sit on my bed. I couldn't sleep. I was to tense. We stopped another one of AntiCosmo's mad schemes today. I should be celebrating the win. Like Cosmo Wanda and Poof were. But I wasn't happy about it. I just wanted him to stop causing trouble, Not get locked away in some when you break the law that's what happens. When his plan failed, he looked so hurt. Why?

" Maybe it's not chaos he yearns for, but freedom." NegaMe says coming to my side. "The fairies do have allot of rules."

I lean on him. It felt so comforting to have him next to me. I liked having him inside me,but to be able to touch him felt much better.

" NegaMe you shouldn't be out." I whisper to him." If My fairies catch you, you be sent to Unwish island, Or worse back to Negahuman world."

"Their busy celebrating." He replies." We got a got half hour before they come to check on you."

NegaMe puts a arm around me.

"So, how come you not shaking your groove thang with them?"He asks

I let out a sad sigh.

"What's to be happy about.A smart, charismatic guy got locked away " I sigh.

"Your really bothered he got sent to jail."NegaMe remarks."Why?"

"To be honest NegaMe." I reply. "I really don't know."

I think back to My final moments with AntiCosmo.

*Hours earlier.*

I struggled against the ropes that bond me.

" You'll never get away with this" I growl. Your kind never does."

AntiCosmo looks up from the controls.

"MY kind." He echos. "You have no idea what my kind is?"

He turns to AntiWanda. "

Guard the controls." AntiCosmo orders.

"Right." AntiWanda chirps.

I squirm as he float over to me.

" Tell me Timothy, Do you know what I am?" He asks.

I look at him puzzled.

"your a antifairy?"I reply. AntiCosmo kneel next to me.

"Yeah, but do you know what a antifairy is, other then the opposite of fairies I mean." I note the seriousness in his asks

AntiCosmo gently touches my cheek.

"Have you ever cared enough to think about it?" He ask. "Or are we merely monsters in your eyes as well?" Monsters? Who think of them as monsters?

My heart was going nuts. The strange part was,it wasn't from fear.

"Would you like to know?"AntiCosmo asks. "What a antifairy is? What it means to be one."

"Cozzie!" AntiWanda scream suddenly.

We both turn to see Her fending off Wanda and rushes to help her. Cosmo comes behind me.

" Are you okay?" He ask.

" Yeah, I think so." I reply. "Cosmo what's a antifairy?"

Cosmo looks at me puzzled, Before turning to look at AntiCosmo. "I'm not sure." He replies.

" Cosmo! Timmy. Throw the main switch.!" Jorgan shouts.

I make a break for it. Cosmo close behind.

" Stop them."AntiCosmo shouts "It's too soon!"

Cosmo gets tackled by a Antifairy. I make it to the switch. AntiWanda grabs my hand.

" Oh no ya don't!" She growls

I struggle to pull the switch. But it's useless the AntiWanda holding firmly onto it.

" I won't let you win." I tell her.

" Would it be so bad if we did?" AntiWanda replies. "Why are you figtin us so hard?"

I look at her. She was looking at me seriously. I've never seen such clarity in her eyes before.

"Babeh, do ya even know who ya fightin fur. Or more importantly what ya fightin against."AntiWanda adds. "You.. Um. ." I stammer. "Want to make everything bad?"

"Is that what dey told ya?" AntiWanda asks." Poor babeh, dey tell ya nothing real, huh?"

I'm not sure what to make of her words.

I don't know what to say. " Hang on dearest I'm coming." AntiCosmo Shouts.

Before he can get to us,he's blasted in the back. I watch shocked as he falls.

"Cozzie!" AntiWanda scream rushing to him.

In her haste she let go of the switch and I fall backwards with it. AntiCosmo's machine overloads and explodes. I can seem the pain in AntiCosmo eyes. In all the antifairies eyes.

" I'm sorry my dears." AntiCosmo says defeated.

Every one else cheered. I should have cheered with them. But I didn't. I could only look on as AntiWanda held her wounded husband . .and cried. As AntiCosmo is being lead away all the fairies cheered. They antifairies glared at them. It was odd. Not that they glared at the fairies. But that none of them glared at me.

"This call for a party. " A fairy call. "Let's celebrate getting our harmony back."

AntiCosmo suddenly stops and looks at me.

" Seek me out." He says."If you wish to know the truth."

*end flash back.*

I stand from my bed and walk over to the window.

" NegaMe are we on the right side?" I ask.

NegaMe comes to me side.

" I dunno." He replies. " But I do know this."

I turn to look at him. He was looking out the window

"If we were on the right side." He continues." " I most likely wouldn't need to hide from our allies just because I'm a negakid."

I let out a sigh. I knew he was right. I didn't want to admit it, but the truth was as plain as the stars in the sky.

"But AntiCosmo's Evil. He even says so. "I point out."How can his side be the right side?"

" Easy it has nothing to do with good or evil."NegaMe says. "Or ever right or wrong."

"Then what is it bout?" I ask. "What else is there."

"Being with those Who'll accept you for who you are."NegaMe replies."Who you can trust and won't abandon you. In short, the right side is the one where you fit in, happily." I jump at the knock on the door. NegaMe hides in me. Mom comes in dressed up.

"Timmy me and your father's going out tonight." she says. " Let Vicky in when she gets here."

I turn to look at her.

"Can't you wait till she gets here?" I ask.

Sorry." Mom replies."Your father and me are in a rush."

"But, I might try something before she can get to me."I tell her." It'd be a shame for her to stand in the could, beating on the door in vain."

Mom shifts uneasily.

Care to give me a farewell hug?" I ask

" We'll be down stairs if you need us."she says. "Go to bed like a good boy."

"Night." I call.

" Night." She says quickly and dashes out the room.

I turn to head to my bed. Cosmo,Wanda and Poof was floating next to it. All eyes were looking at me with concern.

" Timmy, that was a bit morbid. Don't you think sweety?" Wanda asks.

I try not to smile.

" Yeah, it was." I reply. " But if I'm going to be stuck with Vicky, I'm sure not going to be stuck letting her in."

I sit on my bed. Poof floats down to had a sad look in his eyes. I Smile at him and pull him into a hug.

" Sport, have you taken your medicine today?" Wanda asks.

" Yeah." I reply." Of course I did. " Wanda kisses my cheek

" Good ." She says as she takes poof. " I'm putting Poof to bed."

Wanda gives my forehead one last kiss and poofs off. Cosmo sits next to me. I lean on him.

"You didn't take it ,did you Timmy?"He says in a knowing tone.

I sit up and look at him.

"yeah, I did." I lie.

Cosmo gives me a sad look.

"It's not nice to lie Timmy." He says "Especially to family." I turn from him.

"We're not family." I remind him."I'm just your god kid."

"No your my son." Cosmo replies. I

look at him socked.."

"At least you are to me." He says with a smile.

"I thought you said it wasn't nice to lie." I point out."Even if it is said out of kindness.I lie is still a lie."

"What make you so sure I'm lying?" Cosmo asks. "Don't I treat you like a son?"

I look at Cosmo. Was he kidding me?

"You used to." I reply." Now you just treat Poof like a son. And me like a god kid."

I look away from him suddenly grabs me. I try to pull away,but he has a tight hold on me.

"I'm sorry Timmy." Cosmo says." I never meant to make you feel that way."

" Your right I didn't take it." I admit."

What?" Cosmo asks.

My pills." I reply."I didn't take them."

" Why not." Cosmo asks.

"It steal my dream." I tell him." I know I have nightmares sometime. But I rather have a nightmare then not dream at all." I feel myself shake.

"My mind goes numb, I can''t dream, I can't imagine, I can barely think." I add." Please don't make me take it."

Cosmo hugs me.

"I won't Timmy." Cosmo replies."Please calm down."

I snuggle into his lifts me up and puts me in bed. He gets into bed next to me and pulls me close.

" Hey NegaMe? " I think sleepily to my darker self.

" Yeah LightMe?" NegaMe replies.

"Do you think Wanda thinks of me as a son too?" I wonder.

"I'm sure she does." NegaMe replies.

" NegaMe, do you think they'd still feel that way if they knew I was gay?" I think to him.

" I know they would." He smiles to me. I smile back and drift to sleep.

*End of Timmy's POV*

NegaTimmy's POV

I listen to Timmy's soft breathing. Soon Cosmo's snoring too. I project out of Timmy. I wonder if he could love me too? I doubt it. Fairies hate negahumans. I sit softly on the bed. Softly I touch Cosmo's hair. If felt so soft.I wish I could have parents. The negaTurners were long dead. I love my people. But to return to my world would mean never seeing Timmy again. And that would truly break my dark heart. Maybe. . I lay on the bed. I snuggle close to Cosmo. He felt so warn. I could hear his heart beating. The rhythm was sooting. I force myself to sit up. I can't get to comfortable with him here. One false move. And I'll lose Timmy, forever.

"Get away from them."Wanda growls. I look up to see her glaring at me. I jump from the bed.

"I don't know how you got here." She snaps "But ,I'm sending you back to your dark realm."

I dodge her magic beams.

"Wanda, what are you doing?" Cosmo asks sitting up."

"Their's a negaboy here.' Wanda shouts.

"What?" Timmy asks Jumping up.

He looks at me then his fairies.

"Get it before it tries to kill Timmy." Wanda shouts sending more blast at me.

They get closer with each blast.

"Be careful NegaMe." Timmy thinks to me. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm trying my best." I reply."But I'm . .scared."

"I got him. "Cosmo shouts

Before I can react Cosmo zaps me. Back into Timmy?

"Good Job Cosmo." Wanda says."Where did you send him?"

"Back to where he belongs."Cosmo says." I'll stay out here and guard go onto bed."

Wanda flies over and hugs Cosmo.

"Good idea sweety." Wanda Says." We won't let any filthy darklings harm OUR god child."

Wanda says her goodnights and poof back into the castle.

"Cosmo" Timmy sniffles. Cosmo comes over and hugs Timmy.

"You guys have to be careful."Cosmo says."Wanda is very afraid of dark beings."

I'm sorry." I say through Timmy."I was Won't happen again."

"Don't be so glum NegaTimmy." Cosmo says." You can come out any Timmy you like.

When I'm awake to protect you." Protect me? Why would he do that?"

Cosmo and Timmy lay down. Soon their both fast asleep again.

"I think I have a dad.' I think to myself. Before drifting to sleep.

End NegaTimmy's POV

*in the seedy part of Dimsdale*

*Eliza's POV*  
I jumped from My bed and grab the doorknob.

"Please be careful Miss,Eliza." Havoc call. " You'll hurt ourself."

I roll mah eye. I open the door an tip toe out da room. Walk down da hall. I was hunger. And I was fixin ta rustle up some vittles. Da good stuff I don never get. I make to it the kitchen. Mah bother was dare wit his thug friends. I never did understand why big kids always have dare pants hanging off dare ass.

"Yo Jinx what are you doing here?"Matt asks.

What it look like, I'm stealing grub." I tells him. "Where's momma and her goon,knuckles."

"Out." He says. "I'm in charge."

I get ta da fridge.

"Okay." I say lookin at da lock on it.' When da sluts gonna get here?"

Matt looks at his watch.

"Half hour.' He replies." You'll never guess the combination."

As he finishes those word, da lock pop open.

"So what was fur dinner"I ask

" Macaroni and meatloaf."" Matt says soundin confused.

I fix mah self a sandmich.

"I was never here." I tell him Re locking da fridge.

"Sure thing kid." Matt says. " But you better be careful and mom will lock you in the attic."

I look at him puzzled." "So?" I ask.

" So?don't you know."Matt replies."Monsters nest up there."

"Your just tryin ta scare meh."I huff I dart back to mah room none the less. "

"Welcome back miss Eliza."Havoc says."Was the raid a success?"

Sure was." I tell him. "A meatloaf sandwich and three cookies."

Later

Miss Eliza ,Now what are you up too?" Havoc asks

I gotta go putty." I tell him. I dart out my room and into momma."

What are you out your room?" She growls." I gotta go potty." I tells her. Momma take me to da potty, den shoves me back into my room. Don't come out any more tonight. She shouts." Our I'll gut your teddy bear." And slams da door shout. I get ready fur bed."

Later still

I do one last leap off mah bed.

"Miss Eliza what are you doing?" Havoc .. . . Please take care."

"You worry to much Havoc." I giggle.

"Miss,Eliza, your mother told you to stay in your room." Havoc says as the door swings open. I walk over and pick up my teddy bear. " I'm just going ta say goodnight to da twins" I tell him.I ain't gonna be gone long."

I give him a hug and hide him under my bed.

"Be good till I get back." I tell him. and sneak out the door.I tiptoe up to the babehs were fast asleep. Dey looked so cute. "Night Jaden, Night Jade."

I whisper.

"Yo freak,get away from there before you wake them." My step daddy says grabbing me away. Dang, busted.

"I was just saying goodnight." I tell him.

"I was just saying good night." He mimics back.I feel my temper spike. The bottom of his beer fall , did I do that?  
"Damn it." He growls. "This is all you fault you jinx."

He slaps me and I fall to the floor.

I sit up a bit dazed. He grabs be and drags me out the room.

"Who the hell said you can leave you room in the first place."My step daddy growled.

"I was just about to go back to my room." I reply.

" You getting smart with me girl." He growls.

Tsk, wit his I.Q it ain't dat meh.

"No sir." I reply.

"What's going on." Momma says coming into the hall way.

"Don't you know I just got the babies to sleep." She says.

"The little freak lift it's room again." He tells her.

"The little freak lift it's room again." I huff to Mah self. "I have a name you asshole."

Momma reach down and pick me up by my hair.

"Why can't you behave." She snaps.

"Ow,your hurting me." I drops me,I stumble and try not to fall.

"You lucky I don't sell yo to the circus." She growls kicking at me.

"No please not."I Sob. "I'll be good."

Then again,the food might be better,And I'd get to travel.

"Anybody ever had Carney food?" I ask

"What did you say? Momma asks.

(Looks at the audience the back at her momma)

"I ain't say nothin." I reply

"What happened to you?" She asks My step-daddy.

"Because of the jinx here,da bottom fell out my bottle and beer spilled all over me." He says

"Did you do that." She asks me.

"Umm. . No?I reply. "She laps me hard.

"Don't lie to me!" She shouts.

"I..I didn't mean to." I stammer.

In the other room the babies start crying."

Look what you made you mother do?" Step-Daddy hisses.

I ain't make her do jack.

"Y'all see how day keep blaming me fur junk?" I huff

"What?' Momma ask.

Nothin."I reply.

"Mark,go in the room and quite them down." Momma tell grabs me and drags me down the hall. I'm confused cause my rooms the other pull me up the stairs up in to the attic. "since you can't stay in you room,you'll stay in here and rot." She say shoving me down.

"I don't wanna stay in here." I tell her. "It's Matt says monsters nest here at night."

She looks down at me meanly.

"It'll me scarier for you if you come down without permission,got it." She says,I nod quickly. "Good."

She leave and slams the door behind her. I look around the room. It was really dark and really scary. I curl into a ball and cry. Dag nabbit. How did I get mahself inta dis mess?

*End of Eliza's POV

*Back in Antifairy world.*

*AntiCosmo's POV*  
There's a knock at the door.

"Cozzie? Do you hear somethang?" AntiWanda asks.

"Someone's at the door." I tell her." I'll see who it is."

I ease out of bed. The night air felt frosty. I hated leaving my warm bed. I hated leaving the warm embrace of my darling AntiWanda more.I open the door. AntiRip pushes me inside and slams the door. I look at puzzled as he seals it.

"Your making it dreadfully hard to get breakfast in the morning." I remark.

AntiRip looks at me as though I've gone mad. Now that I was really looking at him,he looked as though he's been in a fight.

" AntiRip,What happened?" I ask.

"Jorgan stormed in." He tell me. " He's after AntiWanda and your unborn child."

I look at him shocked.

"How do he even know?" I ask.

" Apparently they scan us when we pass through the gates." AntiRip replies." He want to take them to the Chamber."

"I'll kill those bastards." I growl.

AntiRip pulls me back.

" You can go try and knock heads,or you can be smart about this."AntiRip tells me.

I knew he was right. My top priority was to get AntiWanda to safety.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"The servants are holding them at bay." AntiRip replies.

I rush to AntiWanda. She was curled in the bed shaking.

" Make dem go away." She sobbed.

" I can't love." I reply."All I can do is get you to to a safe place."

I sounded more confident then I felt. We Antifairies weren't even safe in our own homes. How could we be safe anywhere else. I antipoof AntiWanda dressed. And lead her to our secret tunnel. AntiRip follows close behind. I seal the entrance and proceed out the castle.

"Cozzie, I'm scared." AntiWanda says.

"We will not let ether of you come to harm." I assure her." Right AntiRip?"

" Right AC." AntiRip agrees." Don't worry."

We manage to as far as the border before we're spotted.

"There they are!" Binky screams.

We make a mad dash to earth. Magic beams whiz by us.

" Aim for it's stomach." Binky shouts.

I freeze in my track. I always knew my kind were nothing to them. but to call my darling wife a "it"? That completely crossed the line. I raise my hand and send a powerful beam at them. Binky screams and poofs out the way. Brutes scatter in all direction. The three that are caught in the blast are killed instantly. A pity. It would have been better if they suffered a little. AntiWanda come behind me.

" Babeh, we need ta go." She say." "Jorgan's gonna want ta skin ya fur what you just done."

The sound of her voice brings me back to my senses.

"Indeed." I agree. "Let us be off."

We somehow make it to earth.

"Bring me that heartless murderer." Jorgan shouts." He'll hang for what he's done."

We duck into a open soon swarm the sky.

" well were not going anywhere." I sigh.

"Well we can staying this abandoned house for the night." AntiRip suggests.

" Cozzie? AR? Dis house ain't abandoned." AntiWanda Whispers.

We float over to her. She was looking at a doll on the floor. Wait a moment,that dolls 's a small child.

"Why is a small girl like that sleeping in the attic?" I wonder aloud.

" I'm not sleeping. " The girl replies " I'm rotting.

She looks at us,then sits straight up.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm AntiWanda." Anti Wanda chirps." Dis here's my Hubbie AntiCosmo and Our brother AntiRip."

"Greetings." I wave to the child.

" Hi." AntiRip says.

" Hi, I'm Eliza."Eliza says

I Can't help but smile at the child. He hair had a interesting pink and purple pattern. One of her eye were the same color as mine. The other the same color as AntiWanda's. And she had the cutest fangs I've ever seen.. Give her pointed ears and I'd think she was a negakid. But that begs the question, what was she?The child stand and walks over to AntiWanda.

"What are you?" Eliza asks. " You really pretty, are you are you a pixie, a some kinda fairy? I bet your a moon fairy."

AntiWanda laughs.

" Your close babeh." My darling replies." I'm a Antifairy."

AntiRip comes to my side.

" She doesn't seem afraid of us." He whispers.

" So it seems." I reply.

To be honest I've never been around a human of any age that didn't look at me with ether fear , mistrust, or both. Then again, was this child even human.  
"Um, is that giant coming in the widow a friend of yours" Eliza asks.

I take AntiWanda's hand and dash into a nearby closet. AntiRip dashes in as well

" Don't tell him we're here." I tell Eliza.

" Gotcha boss." She replies with a grin. I close the door, putting my life in the hands of a small girl I've just met.

*End OF AntiCosmo's POV*

*Eliza's POV*

I take a deep breath and walk to the window. I look up at the giant G.I Joe. Looks like someones been eaten dare Wheaties. Dat or the steroids fairy he been hanging out with him. The tall guy looks down at my with a smile. I hope he doesn't think he's found a tick-tack.

"Hi mister." I call up to him.

"Hello,little girl." He kneels down and still towers over me. Then again so would most mice.

"My name is Jorgan, and I'm a fairy."

"Nice to meet you." I reply." I'm Eliza, I'm a little human."

"You are?" HE ask surprised." I had you pegged for a sprite?"

I look like a sprite? Cool.

" Nah,. I'm just a lil'girl" I tell him. "With tie dyed hair and contacts."

Jorgan laugh. "ah, that makes sense." He replies. " Have you seen three blue people." He says "Their antifairies. and their really mean and bad."

Funny day didn't seem mean. Or bad for that matter."Don't worry,I'm not going to hurt them,." He says

"Yeah right, he's a real mother Theresa." I remark to you "Bet you five bucks, he's got some shiny new brass knuckles he's just itchin ta try out on AntiCosmo."

"I'm just going to take them home." Jorgan says.

"He's gonna toss them in the darkest obese." I tell you." I just know it."

"I'll even give you god parent's if you help?" Jorgan says. "They'll grant your every wish."

("Terms and restrictions apply." I laughs "Please see you local gad parent retailer for details."

look down at mahself.

"Why am I dressed dis way?"

"Trust me." Jorgan says putting a hand on my shoulder."I'll just take them somewhere were they won't harm anyone." I jump at his touch. I could feel his true intentions. An it was really bad. So much darkness. So much hate. Why? Jorgan looks at me funny.

"Are you alright?" HE ask. "

I laugh.

" You zapped me." I tell him.

"That was a big jump, for a little static electricity." He point out. "

"Your hand is bigger then I am." I counter. "That was no little zap."

Jorgan looks at his hand.

"I see your point." He admits. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool." I smile." I did see one blue guy. He had a floaty hat and was talking to some one. He said he wasn't going to stay in the broke down hovel and was going to anti . .um. .poof to the rich side of town"

Jorgan stand and smiles. Thank you Puny Eliza." He says,"You've done a great service to the magiVerse by getting that murderer off the 'll get your god parent's on your 8th birthday or new years."

Jorgan pulls out a huge wand and atomic poofs away.

I'll me dog gone. I've known plenty of folks with a stick up dare rear, But I never seen a varmint actually pull it out before. Wait did he say . .murderer?

Funny AntiCosmo didn't look like the killer type. Then again,what do I know. I'm just five years old. I wouldn't know one if I saw one. I head to the closet. I open it and peek inside.

"BOO!" I shout. AntiRip freaks out. AntiCosmo looks at him like he's lost his mind.

"Babeh,yur back." AntiWanda says."I missed ya."

I smile up at her.

"I missed you too." I chirp. "Wanna play?"

"Eliza,where are you?" My momma shouts. I quickly close the door and go to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Momma glares a me.

"Who were you talking too?" She asks.

"Um. .My. . imaginary friends?" I tell her.

Momma slaps me to the floor.

"Freaks like you don't deserve friends." She growls."Real or imaginary."

In this moment I really hated her. I wished with all my might that she wasn't my mommy any then again, who else would want me? Momma takes of her belt.

" Time for your lesson on how worthless you are."She says and without another word, momma let's me have it.

*End Of Eliza's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I listened to the brutality with a heavy heart. I hated that I was powerless to help her. I made me sick how some humans treated their children. Children the were blessed to be able to have. My dear AntiWanda weeps into me. I can feel her shaking, In both anguish and rage. I look over to Anti-Rip. Ha had Already antipoofed up his med kit. He had a tight clasp on the bags handle. Soon the sound of beating stops. foot steps are followed by a door slamming rush out to our young damsel. Eliza laid upon the floor, covered in blood.

" Cozzie, she don't look alive."AntiWanda sobbed

AntiRip rushed to he side.I pray she wasn't dead. I don't know why, but I can't bare the thought of losing her.

*End Of AntiCosmo's POV*

*Eliza's POV*

I felt weak. Weaker then normal. I think I might be dying. Meh, so be it. I don't like my life any way. so why Live?

"You can't die Lizzy." A voice says.

I look up Pretty lavender eyes are looking down at me. I sit up. I wasn't in the attic any more.

"Where am I?" I ask

A little blue baby comes to my side.

"Your at the border of life and death." He says.

I look at him. He was as cute as all get out.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I don't have a name." He replies." I haven't been born yet. But for now, you may call me AntiPoof."

"Your one of dem antifairies,aren't ya?" I ask."

AntiPoof smiles at me.

" I am indeed." He says. "AntiWanda is my mother."

I let out a sad sigh.

" Yur lucky." I tell him. "She's powerful nice."

" Don't be sad darling." AntiPoof says." She can be your mother to."

"she can?" I ask.

"Indeed." AntiPoof says."I know you've been hurt, but I promise life is about to get allot better.

I look at antipoof puzzled.

" How do you know?" I ask. " You ain't alive yet."

"True." antiPoof says. "But I will me soon. And I can tell you this,my heart would break if I'm born into a world that doesn't have you in it."

I blush at his words. He sure was a slick talker. I pull him into a hug.

"You better be born good and health." I tell him."I'm staying alive just so I can hug on ya fur a long time."

AntiPoof kisses my cheek.

"Wake up my love." AntiPoof whispers to me." Our family is waiting. And they grow more worried by the moment."

A bright light flashes. When I open my eyes again,I'm back in the attic.

" Eliza,your awake." AntiCosmo cheers."I was in his arms."Everyone,our little one has awaken."

Was I dreaming. I hope not. I want to meet that pretty little antifairy boy.

*End of Eliza's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I breath a deep sigh of relief when Eliza opens her was alive. My little girl was alive.

"Eliza your awake." I cheer."Everyone,our little one has awaken."

AntiWanda comes to our side.

" How ya feeling babeh?" AntiWanda asks.

"I'm all achy." Eliza replies.

AntiWanda takes her from my arms and hug her gently.

"You'll feel bedder in da morning."AntiWanda says."Your on da light side child. Mama needs ta fatten you up."

AntiRip come to me.

"We should get going." He reminds me."Jorgan will be here as soon as he realizes Lizzy lied."

AntiRip was right. But where can we go.

" Cozzie, we ain't leave mah babeh here,are we?" AntiWanda asks."

"Of course not." I reply."She ours now,we just need a safe place to raise her."

"I know, we can go to da forbidden glen." Eliza says."Dare a house noone goes to,on da count it's supposed ta me haunted."

My word,she sound just like AntiWanda did at her age

"Oops I forgot."Eliza says" I ain't supposed to talk this way. "

I smile at her.

"Well I like it." I tell Eliza." You sound like your mother did at your age."

To my delight Eliza looks at AntiWanda.

"I do?" She ask.

" Ya sure do?" AntiWanda confirms proudly.

Eliza hugs her mother. It was a delightful sight.

"Let's get going." AntiRip says. " Lizzy do you know the way to the house?"

"Sure do." Eliza confirms.

I take her from AntiWanda."

I'll carry her love." I tell her.

"Okay Cozzie." AntiWanda agree.

I can hardly believe it. After today's crashing defeat ,I've all but given up know I ha a little girl in my care. And a child on the way.I no longer had room left for doubt. Every move from this point on must be made with the utmost care. I no longer just had the future of my people to think of. Or even Just mines and AntiWanda's. I am a father now. I had innocent little lives to keep safe. I swear by the stars. On this night, on this moment. I'll die be fore I let Jorgan,or anyone else take them from I will Not fall easily.

End of AntiCosmo's POV


	2. Chapter 2: The news hits the fan

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 2: The news hits the fan

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I look around the room. A little elbow grease and the place could be quite charming. I was glad Eliza knew how to get here. I looked at the girl who was now snuggled close to her new mother. They seem so close despite knowing each other mere hours. I can scarcely believe it. I had a daughter know. I realize I had stolen her. She wanted to be taken,but I took her none the less. The magic world don't look well on those who steal human children. When Jorgan find out,he'll use it to further discredit antifairies. But couldn't leave her in that..That hell. I begin to pace the room. If you ask me,the magic community should do more to help kids like her,like Timothy. My mind always seem to drift to him these days. I don't know why but it does. What was it about that bucked tooth nuisance that was so charming. It killed how his parents ignored him. Such a lovely boy should be showered with love.

I pause and look to the bathroom. Note to self fix the plumbing. After all tiny bladders waits for no man. "Maybe I should take Timothy as well."I think to myself,returning to my previous train of thought.

"I'm already marked for death for taking the girl,why not go all in?"I lean upon the widow.

No,no,no Timothy would fight and scream the whole way. He'd run and report us to Jorgan first chance he got. Eliza how every,the girl almost gift wrapped herself. Bow and all. I let out a happy sigh, thinking of how my little girl embraced me with open arms. Then a most beautiful sight met my eyes. I was a blood red dawn raising over the mountains. It was shinning a Dark blessings to the Cursed valley 's in that moment all becomes clear. How I can save my people. We must abandon Antifairy world. A begin a new life. In this new home. Neo-Antifairy world. No, I'll call it. Darkainya. Home to any darkling who wants to breath freely.

"Whatcha doing daddeh?" A small voice call from my side.

"Looking out at future Darkainya."I reply

"What's that?" My little Jinx asks

"Why, our new Kingdom." I reply

I turn to see little Jinx peering up at me.

"Sweet, I always wanted one of dim."

I turn and look out the window. Dawn was still breaking. I turn back to the girl.

"Jinx,What are you doing up at this hour?" I ask, kneeling down to her level.

"Daddy I gotta pee." She replies.

I curse myself for not having her go to the bathroom before we left. I'm sure I could have eased her in there some how.

"I don't suppose this place has a working facility, do it?"I ask.

"I don't know." She Tells me."What's a facility?"

I chuckle at her innocence.

"It mean bathroom pet."I tell her.

"Oh."She replies."I dunno." I kiss her forehead.

"That's alright." I tell her. "We'll have a look. "

After a fifteen minute search,tiny bladders could not wait. We head outside A good was away from the house. I wait while she goes behind a tree.

"Hey daddy!"Jinx calls.

"Yes my dear?" I call back.

"Are you still there?"She asks I, chuckle.

"Yes pet,I'm still here."I reply

"Daddy, I see a snake."She tells me.

"Is it big?" I ask.

"No,it's just a lil'feller."She replies."If I pee on it,ya think it'll bite me?"

"I think so pet." I laugh. "Wouldn't you?"

]"Yeah."she giggles.

I feel a gentle tug at my wing.

"Daddy,you got pretty wings." Jinx comment looking at my wing with deep fascination.

"Thank you pet."I say,taking her hand We begin to head back. I hope we get back before AntiWanda or Anti-Rip wakes up.

"Daddy,the tall man said you were evil,are ya evil?" She asks.

"Yes my dear girl,I am." I reply honestly.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because it's causing mayhem and bad luck makes me happy."I tell her. "I try not to kill however."

"The tall man, said you offed somebody." Jinx remarks"Did you?"

I draw a sharp breath.

"Yes pet I did." I reply.

"Did you make 'em sleep with da fishes? Or did you have Bubba and knuckles work em over. "Jinx asks excitedly. "I know you put in a call to Jimmy the weasel and put a hit on em."

"I'm a evil emperor not a mafia don." I tell Jinx.

I look at my small girl nervously when she draws a sharp gasp.

"It was in the iron maiden." Jinx squeals."No, you feed da punk to you beast of the night!"

Jinx pauses as if thinking about something.

"If you did, can I have a baby beast?" Jinx asks." Or a beast egg? I'll take real good care of it daddeh. I promise."

I let out a hearty laugh.

"Sorry my little terror, I have no such beast." I reply." I blasted the men with a magic beam I shot out my hand.

Jinx looks at me shocked. I curse my words. Now she was sure to fear me.

"That's so cool." Jinx shouts." Can you teach me how to do it?"

"I'll have to ask you mother first."I reply

"Okay." Jinx agree.

We continue to our walking silence. I can't help but wonder,How she felt about having a evil father.

"Is momma and AntiRip Evil too?"She asks.

I stroke her hand with my thumb

"Yes pet,they are." I reply.

I feel her stop. I stop and turn to her. She was looking up at me with a puzzled expression.

" For evil people,you guys sure are nice." She remarks.

"Just because one is evil,doesn't mean there cruel all the time,or to everybody."I explain.

'Oh."She says and we continue walking.

"Daddy,what would the tall man do to you,if he caught ya?"She asks.

I blow out a sigh.

"You're far to young to hear of such things pet." I reply.

"That bad huh?"She asks.

I look down at her with a smile.

"Uh huh."I I reply.

"Daddy,Can I ask you something?" Jinx asks.

"Why,were the ones before just practice?"I ask her back.

"Daddeh."She giggles.

"Go ahead pet?" I chuckle as well.

"When is momma gonna have Antipoof?" She asks.

I was stunned by her question.I knew for a fact,none of us told her about it yet.

"Who told you about that?" I ask.

"Nobody. I felt him kick this morning."She replies."HE think it kicked me in da bladder. Dat's how I woke up."

I chuckle at the thought. Wait,he? He did she know AntiWanda was having a boy. How did she know HE was AntiPoof?

"Daddeh,it ain't funny."Jinx pouts."I was having a good dream."

"Oh,about what?"I ask She looks away from me.

"I can't tell ya." She says.

This time it is I who stops our stride.

"You can tell me." I assure her."

She doesn't look at the first time my bold little one seemed shy.

"You'll think I'm weird." She mumbles.

Lowering myself to her level,I turn her gaze to me.

"My dear girl,No matter what you do,what say or even dream about,I'll always love you."I tell her."And no matter what I'll always accept you,you know why?"

She shakes her head no

"Because I'm your father." I explain "And I'll always love you Okay?"

Jinx wraps her arms around me.

"Ok daddeh." She replies.

I hug her back.

"That's my girl." I stand And take her hand once more. We continue on our walk.

"You didn't answer my question."I remind her.

"Come to think bout it,you didn't answer mine nether."She points out.

"Oh yes."I think to myself.

"I'll answer your if you answer mine."I offer her.

"sound fair."She agrees.

"You first."I tell her.

"No,you first.I asked mine first."She says.

"Oh no,my dear lady's first." I insist.

"Oh no,my fine fellow, Age before beauty."She counters.

Doing a fine British accent,I might add.I have to laugh.

" Ok, me first."I concede.

" To be honest ,I don't know."I admit."I only found out yesterday she was pregnant. We're going to find out the due date today."

"Ooh,OK."She says

I wait a beat.

"Well?" I ask

She looks at me puzzled.

"Well what?" She asks in return.

"What was your dream about."I asks.

"oh that?"She says."I dreamed I was running around naked in da woods. "

"Was that all?"I think to myself. "So she's a nudist,not to strange."

"It sounds lovely."I tell her.

"It was a blast."She says,joy bubbling up in her voice."I went swimmin,and I was about to take out a deer,before I got kicked in da head."

I'm amused at the thought of this tiny girl taking down a large buck."

"I'm so sorry,my little carnivore."I chuckle.

"Carnivores are critters that eat meat,right daddy?"She asks

"Very good my dear,that is correct."I inform her.

She beams.

"Jinx How did you know your mother's having a boy?"I ask

"He looked like a by." Jinx says.

"Why did you see him?" I ask.

"Last night, when I was dying?" Jinx says, with a chilling calm.

"He's a right slick talker." She says blushing softly. "Right handsome too."

A soft blush color's her cheeks.

"Won't your family check here first?"I ask Stopping at the front door.

"No,they ain't never been here."She tell me.

"Dear girl,the police well question your birth father."I tell her,Concern growing in me.

"He and his kin ain't ever been here ether."She tells me.

It seems it's my turn to be puzzled.

"Dear Jinx,who brought you here?" I ask her

"Nobody,I found it during one of my nekkid dreams." She replies

" Then how do you know it's supposed to me haunted?" I ask.

"Said so on da news. Some guy named Doug Dimadom tried to tear it down,but his bulldozers kept going boom"She explained."He got mad and sold it to the.. .Hista..Historical society."

I felt proud that she was able to sound the word out.

"That was very good my dear." I praise her,she beams.

"Jinx do you have this naked dream often?" I ask as we enter the house.

"I used to have them eve now an den."She says "but lately I've had them more and more."

Odd,i wonder why. Then again how was she able to guild us to a house she's only dreamed about..

"Cozzie!" We hear AntiWanda shout.

"Momma wantcha."Jinx says.

"So it seems."I remark

I reply picking her up.I quickly fly back to the bedroom.

"Calm down."AntiRip says "I'm sure they're fine."

"What if Jorgan got em."AntiWanda sobs. "What f he take mah babeh back ta dat hell? What cozzies. . "

" Look there they are."AntiRip says quickly.

AntiWanda turn and rush over to us.

"Mah Babehs."She cries out.

"Hi momma."Jinx chirps.

"I'm terribly sorry to worry you my dear." I tell her.

"Daddy took me to go potty."Jinx says.

"It's ok." AntiWanda sighs,Taking Eliza.

"Next time leave a note." AntiWanda says.

"I will,you have my word."I swear to her. She kisses Eliza's cheek.

"You had a nice time wit daddy?"She asks.

"uh huh."Jinx replies. "We had buckets *yawn*of fun. "

"It looks like a my lil missy,need more sleep." AntiWanda whisper.

" Yeah,I'm still sleepy."Jinx admits.

AntiWanda take her to the bed.

"You get back to sleep and I'll wake ya when breakfast is ready." AntiWanda says.

"I'll give you a hand."AntiRip chimes in. Eliza begins to get upset

."I don wanna stay in here by myself." She pouts.

"Don worry sug,your daddy will be sleeping next to ya." AntiWanda tells her.

"I will?" I ask "Not that I mind staying in here with her."

AntiWanda looks at me sternly

"I know you Cozzie,you ain't got a wink of sleep since we left home." AntiWanda remarks

She was right,I didn't sleep.I was too worried about every one.

"Now that me and Anti-Rip are up,you can catch a few more winks."AntiWanda adds.

I let out a yawn. I suppose a little extra sleep wouldn't hurt. Besides when AntiWanda had that stern look in her eye,it was pointless to talk to her.

Instead of wasting my time arguing against a rather good idea,I simple crawled into bed with Jinx. A happy Eliza snuggled close to me and promptly fell asleep. I guess our morning walk wore her out. Me as well come to think of it

"Enjoy your rest AC."AntiRip calls

"I will,thank you."I call back.

"Sweet dreams."Babehs."AntiWanda whispers kissing us both.

"See you in a few love."I reply.

" Nigh mommy."Jinx mumble in her sleep.

I hear the two antipoof off. I kiss Eliza on the forehead, before resting my head on the pillow. I let all tension drain from me. My word it felt so good to finally rest my weary wings.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

Cosmo's POV

I wake to a load crash. Wanda and Poof poof into the room.

" Cosmo were you out here all night?" Wanda asks

" Yeah." I reply with a yawn. " I might have fell asleep before Timmy."

"Who's stomping?" Poof asks.

We head to Timmy's bathroom. He was in there wear his hiking boots. Stomping on little blue things.

"Timmy Stop." Wanda shouts grabbing him." Those are your pills."

So that what those little blue thingies are.

"Timmy it's to early to be tap dancing on tablets." I remark.

Timmy look up at me, then smiles.

"How about a med mashing mambo?" Timmy asks"May I have this dance malady?"

Timmy grabs Wanda's Waist and begins to spin her around.

"Timmy stop."Wanda laughs. " You've been naughty he he he."

I laugh the sight..I walk over to the dancing pair and pick up Timmy. I carry Timmy to his room and put him on the bed.

"No Dancing till After breakfast." I tell him." It'll make you too hunger and you might accidentally eat your plate."

I smile when Timmy laughs

"This is no laughing matter." Wanda huffs." will be mega pissed."

I sit on the bed.

"Yeah she will." I sigh." too."

Timmy leans on me. He didn't seem to care.I put my arm around him. Timmy wraps his around me and cuddles. Man, Timmy's so cute.I can tell by the way she looked at him, Wanda thought so too. Everyone but Timmy jumps when we here foot steps. Wanda And Pooof turn into gold fish. I turn into a cat and sit on Timmy's lap. Timmy pulls me up and continue to hug me.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Mmmhmm, I'm Fine." Timmy says

"Booth of you?" I ask

" I tried to stop him." NegaTimmy says."But He really hates those pills. Plus he woke up cranky."

" I see." I reply

"Snitch."Timmy giggles.

NegaTimmy giggles too

'Mr. And Mrs. Turner soon enter the room.

"Timmy. It's medication Time." says. "Wake up like a good little. . Boy?"

almost turns pale. I'm puzzled till I follow his to Timmy. Timmy's normally gentle eyes Were is cold. I wince at the sight of them. I pity . It almost felt like Timmy's eyes were burning into the mans soul. Can't imagine how must feel.

"Timmy have you taken your pills?" Mrs. Turner asks.

"I'm all out." Timmy says.

"Don't lie Timmy." says." We got you a full bottle yesterday."

"Damn it Timmy." scream. "What have you done?"

" I did the tablet tap." Timmy says with a smirk." Nothing like a little soft shoeing in the morning."

"What did he do?" asks.

"He smashed his medicine." growls coming back into the room.

She looks at Timmy with a glare. Timmy Looked back at her. His expression held no emotion. His eye were almost dead. The scarier thing is. It wasn't NegaTimmy in control. Though he seemed ready to attack.

Timmy stands and walk to his .Turner backs away. Anger turning quickly to fear. Wanda and Poof quietly poof out the fish bowl and crawl out under the bed as cats.

"N. . N . .Now Timmy." stammers. "Don't hurt mommy."

Timmy Turner to . jumps back in fear. I can feel Timmy and NegaTimmy's energy breath comes into sync. They were both ready to attack. Then It happen. Something that can't be seen by human eyes. Timmy's free hand begin to glow. TO my shock a sword begins to take shape. I have to stop them. But how? I Leap from Timmy's arms. Timmy stops and turn to me. His eyes looked so sad. I meow sweetly and wave him over with my tail. Timmy smiles and come after me. Wanda dart past him. Timmy spins on his heels and chase darts between Timmy's legs. Timmy almost falls and start to chase poof.

"Cosmo why is that negaboy almost merge with Timmy." Wanda hisses coming to my side. "And How did they start to make that sword?"

"He's been been in Timmy, since Timmy turned back." I admit. Their really close."

"He's corrupting Timmy." Wanda growls."You saw that sword, he was going to strike down."

"Yeah he was, but it wasn't NegaTimmy corrupting Him." I tell Wanda

"What?"Wanda Gasps.

"Timmy was thinking of attacking him when He came into the room." I remark."NegaTimmy followed his lead."

I. . I don't understand." Wanda Stammers."What's wrong with Timmy?"

"I don't know." I reply." I don't think Timmy will be like any Godchild we've ever known."

Wanda and I leap apart to Keep Timmy from catching us.

While Timmy chases kitties around the room,The Turner's exit slowly. When they get to the door they make a break for it. Timmy jumps at the sound of the door slamming shut.I poof to myself, then poof human sized. I pick up Timmy, who was still staring at the door.

Timmy jumps and look at me. I carry him to the bed and sit Timmy on my 's Eye slowly return to normal. I'm glade for it.

"I wonder what that was about?" Wanda remarks.

"Yeah me too." I agree." Timmy are you okay?"

"I'm okay.' Timmy says." Just a little hungry."

Timmy let's out a low sigh.

"Man, the way mom and dad motored out of here."Timmy adds. " I doubt they're willing to feed me."

So he did know what he was doing. I just wish I did too. Before I can say anything Jorgan atomic poofs into the room.

"Timmy Turner." Jorgan booms."AntiCosmo have escaped from prison.I want you to track him down and bring him to justice."

No." Timmy says.

Every one looks at him shocked.

"Um. . .why not?" Jorgan asks

"I don't feel like it."Timmy replies

"But Timmy, your the only one who can stop him." Wanda says.

"So, he should train his men better." Timmy huffs." I'm not some pawn to be at his beck and call. Only to be tossed on my ass in a few years."

Timmy? What's that supposed to mean?

"Track him down or else." Jorgan growls

"Or else what." Timmy snaps. "I'm under no obligation to track down magic criminals."

He had a point. Timmy's help always been voluntary.

"And since I'm breaking no rules." Timmy adds." You can't do squat to me."

Jorgan growls as he glares at Timmy. But we all know Timmy was right. Jorgan couldn't make him put himself in danger.

"But I might be persuaded to help you." Timmy says. "Like say a dozen anniversary muffins. "

I look at Timmy shocked as does everyone else.

"That's extortion.' Jorgan growls.

"No it's demanding payment for services rendered." Timmy counters. " You want me to play bounty hunter. Well this Hunter need to eat. You don't have to pay me.I could care less."

Ounce again Timmy was right. There was nothing in the rules saying a god child can't demand payment for helping a fairy. Or any one else for that matter."

"I'll ask Remy." Jorgan snaps lifting his wand.

"Go ahead ." Timmy says calmly." But be prepared to pay double my rates."

"For a hunter who's a total newbie at that." Wanda adds.

Jorgan looked like he wanted to pound Timmy into the bed. Timmy just leans back on me and smiles.

"I'll consult the council." Jorgan says and atomic poof away.

"Now were was I." Timmy says sitting up." Ah yes wishing for breakfast."

"I'm not granting your wish." Wanda says

"Me nether."Poof huffs

Timmy look at them both shocked.

"What? Why?" Timmy asks

"You don't make your friends pay you to help them."Wanda says

"Since when was Jorgan ever my friend?" Timmy asks. "He hates me."

"Still fairy world need you." Wanda says." What about them?"

"I'm a kid." Timmy Counters. "He should have trained fairies to handle this kinda ever other soldier get's paid. Why can't I make some scratch."

"I've made up my mind." Wanda says." Help Jorgan or no wishes."

Timmy rolls he's eyes.

"You can't do that." Timmy says." Your being paid to grant my wishes.I have you under contract."

"We'll go on strike." Poof huff. "That we can do."

Timmy Jumps off the bed and walks over to a angry Poof. Timmy gently strokes Poofs hair and chuckles.

"Your cute kiddo."Timmy replies."But no. No you can't."

"And Why can't we?" Wanda asks.

"You can try." Timmy says." But then again, I'm not the one who'll get turned into confetti in two weeks."

Wow,right again. Timmy's on a roll today. Then again he's really smart.

"Um. .mommy is that true?" Poof asks

"I'm afraid so." Wanda sigh.

"Can I wish up breakfast now." Timmy ask."I'm hungry."

Wanda walks over to Timmy and slaps him. Timmy stares at her shocked.

"How dare you speak to me, to us like we're just you employee." Wanda growls."I'm your mother damn WILL speak to me with respect."

"Your. . . My mom?" Timmy stammers.

Of course I am sweety." Wanda says. "I love you."

Tears fill Timmy's eyes.

"I'm . . I'm sorry mommy." Timmy says."I didn't mean it."

"I know sweety." Wanda says pulling him into a hug."I'm sorry to sport. It was wrong of me to try and force you into hunting for AntiCosmo."

"DO you hate me for it?" Timmy Asks.

Wanda and I lower to the bed. And tuck Timmy in.

"I could never hate you sweety." Wanda says." Now go to sleep. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready."

Kay." Timmy replies

Soon both he and NegaTimmy are fast asleep.

"Do you think he's asleep?"Wanda asks.

"They both are." I reply.

"How do you know?" Wanda asks

"I have no idea." I reply."I just can tell."

You see how Timmy seems to inhale twice?" I point out.

"Yeah?" Wanda replies.

"That second breath is NegaTimmy's." I tell her. HE breaths slightly faster then Timmy."

Wow." Wanda breaths out."You really know your son."

"I try." I reply

"Oh Cosmo. What are we going to do?" Wanda asks." I don't even know how to deal with a child like Timmy."

Okay so he's a little unhinged."I reply, Pulling Poof onto my lap."He's still the sweet Timmy we love."

True."Poof and Wanda agrees

End Cosmo's POV

PixieWorld, Head Pixie Manor

*Sanderson's POV*

Sanderson's POV

I let out a yawn.I felt exhausted. I look over at dad. He was sitting up watching the news. I have to envy the old guy. We had three round of bed shaking, ass slapping sex and he's still conscious. Me, not so much. I roll and lay lazily on dad. Dad pets me on the head.

"Ready for round four." Dad asks

"Damn it do you put Viagra in your coffee?" I huff." Give me a hour."

"Ha wuss." Dad mocks." Fine, I don't want to miss the report on siblings anyway?"

"Wow breaking news." I scoff." Havoc and Clarice busted out. . Again."

"That's not the odd part." Dad says." AntiRip escaped with them."

I sit up in in the bed.

"Cure busted out?' I gasp." That is weird. He has a pass."

"I know." Dad says. "Shh it's coming on."

"We're here with Jorgan." The reporter continue." Can you share any details."

We frown when Jorgan comes on screen. "Yes people of the magic world,AntiCosmo have escaped before with his wife. " He begins.

"You think."Dad remarks rolling his eyes."I think the boy"s got a key to the joint."

"Shhh shhh shhh."I whisper chuckling.

"But this time it's Is pregnant with a new antifairy baby."

We both gasp and leap from the bed.

"Why the fuck didn't he call me." I growl Putting on my pants.

dad did the same.

"You,I'm his father." He growled before stopping.

"Shit we don't have time for this."He adds whipping out his wand sound pinging us dressed.

"What will do when you find them" The reporter asks.

"Well AntiCosmo will be put to death as will AntiWanda." He says causing us to freeze in out tracks."Along with Doctor AntiRip studwell"He adds

"Put to death." I gasp out horrified.

"Just for escaping." Dad gasps equally Horrified.

"Put to death."The reporter gasps as well."isn't that a bit harsh."

"You think!"Me and Dad Spit out together.

"Usually,yes."Jorgan says"But we have reason to believe he kidnapped a human AntiCosmo have murdered three fairy soldiers"

"Damn it AC,what have you done?" I think to myself. "The only thing kept me and dad from death door was the fact we found the kid."

"Damn it AC ,What were you thinking." Dad mumble .

We dash out the room.

"Henry!"My aunt shouts.

We both turn around with a groan.

"Not now." Dad sighed To my surprise she hugs

"My dear husband,I heard about your cute Antifairy pet." dad Shoves her off.

"He's not my pet,he's my son." He growls.

"Funny.I don't remember giving birth to him. "She turns to me with a glare."Or that thing." She adds.

"Love you to ma."I say to piss her off.

She gives me a horrified sneer.

" Don't you worry about a thing."She says. "I'll make the funeral arrangements."

" He's not dead yet."I shout,my anger Spiking.

Dad holds me back

"Not,yet but he always get caught."She says with a sickening smirk. "But I guess we all can agree,it'll be the last time."

" Anna,get the hell out of her,before I LET him kill you." Dad growls.

I enjoy watching jump in fear and scurry away.

"Bitch."I sneer.

"Hey Sanderson,do me a favor?" Dad asks.

"Grab her, Kill her and bury her in a unmarked grave in Fairyworld?" I ask hopefully.

"Tempting,but no."He replies. "Take the tracking device she put on my back off,and give it to me. "

I check his back,sure enough there it is. I take it off and hand it to him.

"Thank you."He says.

"What are you going to do with it?" I ask.

He pings Up a folder. And puts it as our favorite cubical boy passes by.

"OH Eugene!"Dad calls. He stops and gives us a strange look.

"Come on you guys."He moans "I'm still sore form last time."

Eugene gives a smirk.

"But I'm not opposed to a quick spanking." He adds."To get me through the day."

We float over to him .

"Sorry pet,it's not that kind of request." I tell him,giving his ass a nice hard swat."

He moans and shutters. "Damn,What can I do for my masters?" He asks.

Dad opens the folder.

"This is a copy of Richard's schedule folder."Dad tell him.

There's a tracking device in it. I need you to switch it with his."

"Why are you tracking him?" Eugene asks.

"We're not,it's from the fairies." I tell him

He looks even more confused.

"Walk with us,talk with us." Dad says.

He probably realized we've been still to long.

"My dear bitch put it on me,for the fairies." Dad tell him.

"Hoping We'll lead them to Havoc." I add.

"oh,so this they'll follow Richards all around Pixie world instead." Eugene says Understanding.

"Exactly."We tell him.

"Thank you sirs." He says .

We trade puzzled glances.

"For not using me as the patsy."He clarifies,noting our confusion.

"Dad kisses his cheek.

"I'd never send my lovely pet,on such a dangerous mission." Dad says.

"Um,HP Richards is you son."Eugene points out.

" Exactly." Dad replies "Jorgan won't lay a hand on him."

"There he is." I tell him.

The three of us fly past him. Eugene pretends to "bump" into him.

"Damn it." Richard spit out, as papers scatter every where.

He looked unusually frazzled. Eugene Artfully switches the folders.

"I'm so so Sorry." Eugene stammers.

Richard kicks him away.

"Watch where you going filth." He snaps causing Eugene to drop the folder.

Eugene picks up the wrong folder.

"Give me that." Richard growls. And pings the other folder together.

"Father,will you get you urchin." He growls,

He gives Eugene another hard kick. Eugene whimpers and slinks back. Dad goes over and pulls Eugene behind him.

"It's not nice to abuse other peoples cubical boys." Dad reprimands him. " It's not his fault your clumsy."

Richard glare at HP,and pings off in a huff.

Did he seem off to you?" I ask

"No more then usual." Dad replies

"Does this mean I can go with you." Eugene asks."I wanna see the human child."

Dad sighs

"Fine,Only because I want AntiRip to take a look at you." He Says and pings us to earth.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

In the old house.

*Eliza's POV*

I look around puzzled. I was at da border Again. Don't tell meh I kicked again. Daddeh, will be mighty upset.

"By dear I',m so sorry." AntiPoof says. "I pulled you here."

"Am I dying again?" I ask

"No love." AntiPoof says."You just a visitor. But I loath having you so near the gates of death."

"How did I get here?" I ask.

" I willed you here."AntiPoof says." I missed you terribly."

"Daww, chucks babeh." I say blushin. "Ya can call meh over anytime."

I take antiPoofs lil hand and take us to da forest.

"Is it okay fur ya ta be here?" I ask

"Yes."AntiPoof says."I'll be are we?"

"Dis here's Future Darkainya." I tells him."Our new kingdom."

AntiPoof and I Settle in a tree.

"Do all kingdoms look like this?" AntiPoof ask.

"I dink so." I reply." When dare as young as ours is."

"As young as ours,huh?" AntiPoof asks.

"Yup, da way I figure it." I reply. "You might be born at da same time."

" No I want to be born first." AntiPoof huff." I want to watch Our new home be born with you."

AntiPoof puts his hand on mine. My heart all but beat out mah chest.

"I'd like date babeh." I reply. "I'll be waitin so you be born healthy now."

"I will my love." Antipoof says.

I feel myself waking up.

"I gotta go sug." I tell AntiPoof."See ya next time."

Anti Poof float close an kisses my cheek.

"Till next time my heart."He says.

I kiss him back on da cheek an wake up.I stretch in the bed. I turn to see daddy asleep next to me. His eyeglass was laying on his pillow. He looked really handsome sleeping dare. No wonder momma married was just as pretty as Antipoof. Suddenly his hat start ringing. I take it off him. I wonder how he kept it floating there,the way he did. I poke in side the hat and find a phone. I wonder If momma and Uncle Anti-Rip Had phones in there black crowny things. I answer it when it rings again.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hello?Who this." A voice asks.

"I'm Eliza,who's this."I reply

"This is Sanderson."Sanderson replies.

"Nice to meet ya,Sanderson." I greet him

Sanderson is quite.

"AntiWanda,is that you?" HE asks sounding a bit puzzled.

"Nope, dis is her daughter, Eliza."

"Eliza dear,who are you talking to?Daddy asks.

"Sanderson."I tells him.

"Eliza,Put Havoc on the phone."

"Ok."I tell Sanderson.

"Daddeh?Who's havoc?" I asks my daddy.

He sits up,And put his eyeglass in place.

"I'm havoc,my dear."He says taking his phone and hat. "It's my middle name."

"Cool middle name."I tell him,giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you my dear."He says putting his hat on."I've always liked it."

Daddy put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Sanderson" Daddy says "I meant to call you..What Eliza?"

He looks at me.

"IT hit the new already. Damn."

I get nervous. Maybe I should have stayed at my old home.

"Breakfast is ready." Momma calls comin in the room.

"Good timing AntiWanda dear."Daddy say.

"Take Eliza to the kitchen."He tells her."I'm be there when I Finish speaking with Thomas."

Momma nods and pops me over to her."

"Wow,How'd ya do that." I ask.

"All antifairies know how ta antipoof."She says taking me out the room.

I'll be damned. Dey do, do dat.I snuggle in her arms.

"Momma,Ya not gonna get into trouble for taking me are ya?"I ask.

"No babeh mama says smiling. "Don't you worry about it."

My heart sinks,I knew she was lying.

*End of Eliza's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I wait for them to exit the room.

"Havoc,are you still there." Thomas shouts.

"Yes,I'm still here."I answer.

I hear him breath with relief.

"Good,What the hell were you thinking." He snaps. "Taking a human kid?Are you nuts?And why didn't you tell me Clarice was pregnant."

"Thomas calm down." I tell him,"Am I on speaker?"

"Yes,you are."I hear a very angry Father say.

"Hi havoc."Eugene chirps,earning himself a smack.

"Oww."He whines.

"Hello Eugene." I answer back.

"Explain yourself AntiCosmo." Father says in his fatherly tone.

I blow out a sigh and regaled the details of the previous nights events. They listen quietly till I'm done.

"so you see, I had do choice but to take her." I tell them." How could I leave with that..That...Bitch."

"Damn it. I can see your point." Father sighs.

"Damn,poor kid." Thomas remarks.

"I'm sending you a map so you can find me." I tell them.

"Alright."they tell me.

I antipoof up a map on the phone. And send it through.

"Got it." Thomas informs me.

"Good,I reply. How soon can you get here?" I ask.

I hear a ping in the room.

"Fast enough." Father says smirking.

I fly over and embrace him.

"It's so good to see you father." I choke out,overcome with joy.

"I'm glad your safe." Father says.

I hug Thomas and Eugene as well. Eugene flinch when I do so.

"Eugene,are you alright?"I ask,concerned

"Richards kicked the shit out of me."He says.

"That bastard." I growl."Don't worry,AntiRip will have you patched up in no time."

I tell him,kissing his forehead. I lead the three to the kitchen.

"Father Your well versed in tale of rare magic races, right." I ask

"Indeed." Father replies. " Why?"

"I'm not sure if Eliza's Human."I tell him."She's so young, yet she can already astral project and walk on the spirit plan. At the border of life and death, she was even able to meet AntiPoof."

"That's impossible."Father says."Human can't perceive those plans, not even on the cusps of death."

"Yet she knew about AntiPoof, without being told."I point out.

"Could she had hear you talking." Thomas suggest. "And lied about being up past her bed time."

"Even if she did. We've been referring to him as the baby."I reply. There is no way she could have known his gender. Let alone the fact he was the AntiPoof."

I'll take a look at her, and see if I can figure it out."Father says

"Thank you father." I reply." If you can't No one can."

"Howdy big daddy."AntiWanda Squeals,when she catch sight of Father.

She rushes over and hugs him.

"Hiya Eddie, Hiya Eugene." AntiWanda call over Father's shoulder.

"Hi." They reply,waving to her.

She grabs father's arm.

"Come on big daddy."She chirps pulling him along. "I wantcha ta meet yo new gran'babeh."

she pulls him over to Eliza.

"This is Eliza." AntiWanda tell him."Babeh,this is yo granpappy,HP."

Father smiles at her.

"Hi Grampy." She says waving shyly to him.

Father Settle next to her.

"Hi."He replies.

I turn my attention to AntiRip.

" AntiRip." I call to him "Can you come take a look at Eugene,please."

AntiRip antipoof over with his medical bag.

"Which one did it,and what did they do?" He asks,annoyed.

"Richard,kicked him." Thomas says. "I'm sure he'll be fine, but make sure no ribs broke."

AntiRip nods and begin the lead Eugene out the room.

"Aww I want to talk to the cute little girl." Eugene whines.

"You'll get to say hello,after your patched up."AntiRip chuckles.

" So how are you holding up."Thomas asks.

"As well as can be expected of a man who gone from just having a wife to protect,to a man with a pregnant wife and small daughter to protect." I sigh

"Thomas looked to Eliza

"Daughter?" He stammer.

"Havoc she's going to miss her family sooner or later."He says, looking at me with concern.

"I don't think so. She was all too happy to leave that place."I tell him.

"Ok,but to call her your daughter,I don't think she'll be calling you daddy any time soon." He says placing a hand on my shoulder.

As annoyed as I am at his words,I know he means well.

" She already has."I reply watching interact with her mother and grandfather.

"What?"Thomas gasps "just like that."

I nod turning to him,

"And as easily as though I raised her all her life."I reply. "I'm guessing she never felt as though she fitted in with her human family."

We both turn and look at her.

"Here I thought you took her just because she had some strange power."Thomas says.

"Oh that's a bonus. But no, it's not why I did it."I inform him." I took her feared that woman might kill her. She almost did last night."

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*

*HP"s POV*

I settle next to the strange girl. I've never seen a human child with hair like hers,or eyes like hers. I note all her bandages. AC wasn't kidding when he said she was badly beaten.

"Want some grits?"Eliza asks holding up a spoon."it's super yummy"

"No thanks."I tell her."I had enough creamy white stuff today."AntiWanda chuckles

."I bet it ain't as good the kind momma makes." Eliza says. Between bites. "This is really good."

"It gots a special ingredients in it. Lot of Love." AntiWanda says kissing the girl's forehead.

She look up at me with a sly smirk.

"An some of ya uncle Anti-Rip's special milk."She adds winking.

"No way."I mouth to her. She smiles and nods.

"AntiWanda you wicked woman."I think to myself. Then again I might have some smoking hot yuri,heading me way. Damn you got to love those hypersexual Anti's.

"So how old are you Eliza?" I ask the small girl,

"I'm five." Eliza replies. as she happily licks her bowl.

"I'll getcha some more."AntiWanda says taking the bowl. "I'll get yo Grampy some after all a pixie can't live on creamy white stuff alone."

I chuckle as she flies off.

"You a pixie?"Eliza asks.

" Yes,I am." I tell her. "Wanna see my wings?"

Eliza beams.

"YES! She shouts.

I turn and so them to her. She let out a gasp.

"There so pretty."Eliza squeals.

I turn to the girl stunned. I never heard a human call my wing pretty Again,I wasn't sure this child was completely human.

"Having fun with my father?"AC asks coming over with Thomas.

"Daddy,Grampy showed me his wings. There super mega awesome cute."Eliza replies,bouncing up and down." He said he's a pixie. Are pixies different from fairies? Are they evil too? Are they're antipixies? Will I get to meet one? Is that Sanderson?"She asks pointing to Thomas. "Hi Sanderson!"

"Eliza please,don't do that."AC shout catching the bouncing girl."Your still recovering,you going to hurt yourself."

Ac sits down and sit Eliza on his lap.

"Yes this is Sanderson,"He tells hear. "You can call him uncle Eddie."

"Hi uncle Eddie."Eliza call to Thomas.

Thomas waves to her.

"Sup kiddo."HE says says.

AntiWanda comes over with our plates.

"Eat up she chirps."

Eliza dives in. I wait for Thomas and Ac to take a there eye grow wide with shock. They look at each other,then Eliza,then AntiWanda. They both swallow hard.

"AntiWanda,I that taste what I think it is?" AntiCosmo asks.

" Yup,Lots of love and unkey Anti-Rip's special milk." Eliza answers for her mother.

Thomas nearly chokes laughing. I struggle to hold mines in. A wicked smirk crosses AntiCosmo's face.

"That is why I love you." He says before turning to Eliza

"If you like Anti-Rip's special milk,then you'll love mine." He tell her.

Eliza eyes light up.

"Can I drink it straight in a glass?" She asks beaming.

The rest of us snicker luckily , Eliza's oblivious to it.

"Of course you can my sweet pet."AC replies kissing her forehead.

"Yay!"The child cheers.

Eugene comes rushing into the room,and straight over to Eliza. It's funny,he's was barely taller to her.

"Hi,I'm Eugene,I'm a pixie. You can call me uncle gene."Eugene says introducing himself."Wanna be friends?"

"Ok." Eliza replies,pulling Eugene Into a hug.

Eugene happily hugs back.

"He's fine."AntiRip says sitting next to Thomas.

"Hi dad." He greets me.

"Hi son." I reply

"Want some grits ?"Eliza asks Eugene,Offering him a spoonful.

"sure."Eugene says taking a bite.

I can see him roll it around in his mouth.

"is that what I think it is?" He asks Eliza smile.

"Yup."She replies."An later I'm gonna have a tall glass of daddies special milk too."

He Looks at us puzzled.

"Cozzie's her daddy." AW tell him.

Eugene nearly dies laughing.

*End of HP's POV"

At the Turner house

*Timmy's POV*

"I can't believe Anti-Wanda pregnant." Dad whispers to Wanda.

"I know,I can't believe,AntiCosmo stole a child." Wanda agreed.

"I wish you two had his courage."I think to myself.

I laid in bed pretending to be asleep. I wasn't ready to face the day yet. Lucky for me ,it was Sunday. I ate. I don't need to acknowledge the day till lunch time.

"Should we tell Timmy?" Wanda asks.

"Why?"Dad asks.

"Don't you think he should know?"She asks.

"Yeah but,He's been awake listening the whole time." Dad always did know me so well,sometimes.

"If you knew he was awake,then why are you whispering?"Wanda asked annoyed.

"I thought he might have a head ache,and that was why he was still in bed." Dad replies.

"Timmy,get up and take your medicine."Wanda calls.

"Can't I'm sleeping." I call back.

"I thought you were awake."Cosmo says"Sorry Wanda I was wrong."

I chuckle, though I honestly can't tell if he's joking or not.

"Now mister."Wanda orders.

I groan and sit up.

"I smashed them." I whine.

"Yeah,but you parent's got a refill."She insists. "Cosmo Make sure he takes it,while I check on Poof."

Dad give her a nod and she poofs from the room. I get up and go to the bathroom. I open the medicine cabinets and take out the bottle.

"Can't I not take it and tell her I did?" I asks,pouting.

"No Wanda counts them now. He says.

" I see"I remark.

I walk out the bathroom and to the bedroom window.

"LightMe don't do it." NegaMe says.

I ignore him and scan the yard.

"LightMe?"NegaMe calls.

"Timmy?" Dad calls to ma." What are you doing?"

Stay back." I tell dad.

"Why?" Dad asks.

"Because I'm about to get mom's attention." I tell him.

"Oh okay Timmy."Dad says and sits on my bed. To be safe he Poof into a cat.

"HEY BITCH!"I scream out the window.

Mom look up at me shocked.

Take Your FUCKING pill and shove it."I shout throwing the pill at her.

She screams and dodge them. The pills smash open and scatter on the ground.

"I'm not taking those shits!" I add "If you don't like it ,fuck you!"

After giving the shaken woman the middle finger salute, I walk away from the window.

Dad Wanda and Poof stared at me shocked from the bed.I give them a puzzled look.

"What?" I ask.

"Timmy, such language." Wanda gasps

"Oh heh heh." I chuckle." Sorry you had to hear that."

I walk over and pick up Poof.

"Why poof wearing a mask?" I ask

"Poof got the chicken poofs."She tell us, taking Poof from me."I called Doctor Rip studwell,and I'm heading over there now."

"Do you want us to come?"I ask

"No that's ok Timmy.I don't want you to catch it."Wanda says." It give magic creature itchy spots,but it turn Humans to chickens."

"And I know Jorgan is just dieing to "Accidentally"Batter and deep fry you."Cosmo adds.

I laugh at his comment.

"Cosmo,don't say such horrible thing." Wanda says "Jorgan's bad,but he's not that bad."

"Riiight."Dad says rolling his eye's. Wanda glares at him and poofs off.

"Timmy."Dad calls me.

I stop laughing when I hear the seriousness in his voice.

"I don't mind you not taking those pills." He says,lifting my head to meet his gaze. "But if you try to hurt yourself again,I'll have no choice but to make you take them,ok?"

"ok dad."I reply. He poof to human form and hugs me.

"That's my boy." He says squeezing me.

Dad pulls me onto his lap.

"There not really going to kill AntiCosmo and AntiWanda,Are they?"I asks.

"Yeah,if they catch them."He says.

I shutter at the thought.

"Then I hope they never catch them" I say without thinking.

Out the corner of my eye I can see him look at me stunned.I look down. Cosmo pulls me close,I lay my head on his chest.

"You know what Timmy?"He asks.

"What dad?"I ask back.

"I hope they never catch them too."Dad says

I look up at him was looking at me with a kind smile.

"Let's hope for the best,and look forward to meeting AntiPoof one day."Dad adds.

I smile at him.

"Yeah,let's" I agree.

"NegaTimmy? Wanna come out and play?" Dad asks

"Nah. I'm good." NegaMe replies through me. "I have a feeling I should wait to come out."

Before dad can ask why, My human dad burst in.

Dad puts me down and leaps off the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" My human dad shouts.

Dad roll under the human dad rushes over and dives under the runs out as a cat and leap onto my bed.

"Where the hell did he go?" My Human dad

"What are you doing?" I ask Petting scared kitty daddy.

"That man who was holding you.."My human dad remarks."Who was he? why was he in my room?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." I reply." I'm going for a walk."

I stand and walk out the room. My human dad grabs me.

"Tommy, who was that man."

My temper spikes.I kick the ass in the stomach. My human dad gasps and falls to his knees.

"My name is TIMMY." I shout." You fucking named me,you should know it."

I storm out my room and Walk right into my human mom. She stared at me like frightened deer.

What?" I ask, Puzzled by her doe eyed expression.

"Where arm you going?" She asks.

"Out."I reply.

"Out where?" She asks

"Outside." I reply

"Where outside?" She asks

"Somewhere outside."I reply

Oh,okay." Be home by dinner."

"Will do." I reply.

I walk out the house.

"That got awkward for a moment?"NegaMe remarks.

"Which part?"Dad asks "Me almost getting busted,Me looking like a creepy pedo in Timmy's room, The stand off between Timmy and , or the stand off between him and ."

"Scratch that." NegaMe says." That was a whole LOT of Awkward."

"Are you okay Timmy?" Dad asks

"Yeah, I'm okay." I reply.

"So what do you want to do?"Dad asks.

I shrug." I dunno." I tell him.

"Well wish for something." Dad Suggests.

I sit on the park Swing.

"I wish I had a gardening catalog,like mom has." I wish.

Cosmo looks at me puzzled,but grants my wish.

I flip through the appears on the swing next to me.

"Since Wanda's going to be at the doctors all day,I have I idea about what we can do."I tell my companions.

"Which is?"NegaMe asks.

"We're going to look for AntiCosmo."I reply.

"But we don't know where he is?"Dad says look over my shoulder.

"I know,but we can,always check Dimsdale 's forest. There's abandoned old house there,very few people know about."I tell dad. "Even if he's not there,we could always look for ghost and ghouls."

"Sounds like a plan." Dad says happily.

"But,why the catalog?"NegaMe asks.

I find the page I'm looking for and show it to him.

"Nearly black roses?" NegaMe and dad reads.

" Yeah,there a deep blueish purple,Almost black."I reply."Is we do find them,it's make a great gift for AntiWanda.I wish I had a dozen of them."

Dad smiles and grant my wish. I look at the roses,they smelled lovely.

"I wish we were in the old house in Dimsdale forest."I wish.

Dad poofs us off.

"I just thought us something."Cosmo Whispers."What if AntiMe blasts us.

I chuckle.

"I really doubt he's here."

I whisper back,as we explore the place.

"Then why did you wish for the roses?"NegaMe asks.

"Doesn't hurt to have a peace offering."I tell him.

The truth was I thought they were pretty,and just wanted then. We freeze when we hear AntiCosmo's voice.

"Did her that,darling?He asks,most likely to AntiWanda."Our little one will be born in two short weeks."

We peek into the living room. AntiCosmo was there with AntiWanda, Sanderson and HP. Also two guys I've never seen before. I'm sure the antifairy guy is Dr. AntiRip Studwell. I'm puzzled who the tiny pixie is. There also was a little girl with them.

"Then I'm going to have a lil brothah."She asks to me and Cosmo's surprise.

"That's right my dear girl." AntiCosmo say patting her on the head.

Me and Cosmo are so stunned we don't realized how hard we're leaning on the door till hit falls from it's hinges. Taking us with NegaMe fall right into me. I land On top of Dad.

"Are you okay NegaMe?" I think to My darker self.

"I'll let you know when the chamber of you mind stop Spinning."He replies

Okay,I'll get back to you in a bit." I think to him

"Kay."NegaMe says and passes out.

The whole room looks at us

AntiCosmo floats over to us.

"Hi AntiMe."Dad says, still Dazed.

"They sent,you to track us down,eh?"AntiCosmo Says.

"Tsk, do I look Like a bloodhound." I snap."No one even know where here."

I regret it as soon as I do.

"Oh really."HP says pinging over to us. AntiWanda comes over as well. I Stand a blow out a sigh.

"Where dead meat aren't we?" I ask.

"I think so?"Dad replies.

"Well there one thing to do then."I say.

"If you planning on wishing yourself out of here." AntiCosmo says holding up Dad's wand. "I'm afraid that's not an option."

Me and Dad look at each other.

"Fine then plan B." I announce turning to AntiWanda.

"Congratulations on having a baby."I tell her,sincerely.

I hand her the flowers I wished up.

"Your going to make a awesome mom."I add

She looks at me,taking the flowers.

"Why thank ya Timmy."She says."Their lovely."

"Turner,How did you know they were here?"HP Asks.

"He didn't."Dad replies."He wished them up just encase they were."

I watch AntiWanda fly over the the little girl and put a flower in her hair. They seemed really close. I feel a twinge of jealousy. Girls had all the luck. They got to wear nicer things. People found over them. They got the most love. My own parents rejected my because I wasn't one. Now that they had one,I guess AntiCosmo and AntiWanda didn't want me anymore. I don't know why,but that thought hurts. Why was I always forgotten,for someone else. Many thoughts flash in my mind,All involve hurting myself. I struggle to push them away before they overwhelm me.

"Timmy are you ok?"Dad asks.

"Yeah I'm fine ."I tell him.

"Are you sure dear boy?AntiCosmo asks."You look a might pale."

I just nod.

"Well the two you can have a seat,till we figure out what to do with you." HP says.

Me and Dad are ushered to the couch. The little girl comes over to us. Now that I had a good look at her, I noticed She had a lot of bandages.

"what happened to you?"I ask

"My momma beat da tar outta me."She says so nonchalantly,it's creepy.

Then the hell am I to call someone's behavior Creepy?

"So Momma AntiWanda became my mommy. And know I gots a daddy who wants me."The little girl adds

Me and Dad looked at each other,then AntiCosmo. That's why he took her. I can't believe he's been marked for death for protecting a little kid.

"why don't he tell them this?" I whisper to Dad.

Dad's's eye's sadden.

"Because he knows they won't believe him."Dad Whispers back.

"What if I tell him." The little girl whispered.

"Doesn't matter,They'll say he brainwashed you."Dad Whispers.

"That fast?" She asks

."He is very Powerful."I whisper to her.

"What are they gonna do to him,if they catch him?"She asks, "And is it bad?"

"Oh real bad."Dad says sadly "They gonna.."

"Cosmo you moron,don't tell her that." AntiCosmo says.

He Antipoof over and scoop up the little girl. We look at her Shocked as it dawns on us we've been talking to her.

"And you Eliza."AntiCosmo says to the girl."Don't play with dimmer minds,without my permission." "Daddy,what are they going to do to you?"Eliza asks,near tears.

To me and Cosmo's surprise he holds her close.

"I told you this morning."AntiCosmo replies gently."Your far to young to hear of such things."

"But..But I don't want them ta hurt yoouu."Eliza says bursting into tears.

I feel bad for upsetting her,for the looks of him so do dad.

"Don't cry,Eliza." I tell her."AntiCosmo will me fine, know why?"

Eliza looks at me sniffling.

"Why?"She asks.

"Because your daddy is a evil mastermind."I tell her."In fact He can think circles around the whole fairy army five hundred time and his brain will still yawn with boredom as it sip it's tea."

Eliza giggles.

"Daddy's brain drinks tea?" She asks.

"Yup, It probably floats in the stuff."

Eliza laugh,then yawns.

"Time For a lil'missy to take a nap."AntiWanda says coming over to us.

"I don wanna, momma." Eliza pouts.

"Tough nuggies."AntiWanda tell her. "Eugene will nap with you." "

He will?" The strange pixie floats over to him.

"Sure,I got up early anyway."He says"I could use a nap."

AntiWanda antipoofs them off. So that who the pixie was.

"That was very good of you Timothy."AntiCosmo says, sitting next to me."Even though I know you didn't mean any of it."

He pause then adds."Well you might have meant the last part about the tea."

My temper spikes a little. I am so sick of people acting like they knew me. No one know me. I barely exist in there eyes. I'm nothing,isn't that why it's so easy to ignore me. To cast me aside. To completely throw me away.

"What makes you so sure."I ask sounding angrier then I meant to.

"I beg you pardon?"AntiCosmo Stammers out surprised.

I stand and look at him,almost glaring.

"How do you know I didn't mean every damn word?" I snap.

I feel myself shake,Why does he have to make me so angry. Why couldn't he see how much I cared.

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I look at timothy stunned beyond words. Cosmo regarded him in shock as well. He turns to leave,I jump up and grab him.

"Where do you think your going?" I ask,grabbing him.

"Away from you."He replies,rather quietly.

Were those tears in his eyes. Stunned I let him go. He doesn't move,or even attempt to run Cosmo rushes past me to his side.

"Maybe you should have taken you medication."Cosmo whispers to him.

"Tsk,I'm fine" Timothy whispers back.

"what medication?" I ask.

They turn to me shocked

."I have fine hearing."I tell them,"plus you suck at whispering."

" You didn't hear us at the door."Timothy counters.

"touche."I admit."But to be fair I was distracted."

"That's true."Cosmo Admits,earning him a glare from Timothy.

The boy other wise says nothing.

"What's this about medication?"Thomas asks Pinging over with HP and AntiRip.

"Cosmos,how ca you let him skip,such a thing."AntiRip reprimand him."We doctors don't give them out for fun."

"AntiRip's right."HP adds.

"Your his godfather,your supposed to be on top of such things."I remark,feeling angry as well.

"Hu..Huh?" The dimwitted fairy stammers.

"Leave him alone."Timothy says standing up for him "He let me skip,because I feel better when I don't take them."

The four of us trade puzzled glances.

"What are they for?"I ask,Though I don't really expects a answer.

He look at me puzzled.

"You almost sound like you care." He says,sounding stunned.

"That's because I do care,Timothy."I tell him honestly.

AntiMe." Cosmo breaths out.

"Meh,Chronic Depression and Schizophrenia"Timothy admits.

Thomas places a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it that bad?" He asks.

"I don't think so."Timothy replies."But it's easier for my parents to dope me up,then deal with a emotionally and mentally unbalanced son.

"Timmy,don't say such thing."Cosmo tells him "Your parents love you."

I'm shocked when Timothy's Eyes darken.

"Cosmo,You know as well as I do they don't want me."Timothy chuckles darkly."In fact,They'd be happier if I was dead."

The four of look at him in shock. Cosmo stiffen as his eyes become serious.

"NegaTimmy,don't speak for Timmy."Cosmo says sternly.

The boy turns to Cosmo with a glare. Cosmo looks at him a fluid motion Timothy kick Cosmo over.

"Don't you DARE blame NegaMe for MY words."Timothy 's still recovery from crashing into my mind!"

The boy shock with rage. I sense a darkness within him.I can see it in his eyes.

"Damn just as bad as Wanda!The shouts glaring do at a shocked Cosmo.

I'm sick of you self-righteous pricks acting like you fucking know me."Timothy adds glaring as all of us.

He turns and Storm out the room. The five of us follow suit. We stop in the main hall.

"let me go."Timothy screamed

"It's alright,momma's gotcha."AntiWanda tell falls into her arms sobbing.

"Your not my mom." Timothy weeps into her."I don't have a one love or wants me!"

"shh,hush now."AntiWanda says. "Dat's silly talk. I love ya heaps."

I'm so bewildered I don't know what to do.

"Timmy." Cosmo breaths out sadly

"Cosmo,Who's NegaTimothy?"I ask

"He's the Timmy's AntiSelf."Cosmo tell me.

My three companions and I trade puzzled glances.

"Cosmo ,I think you better start at the beginning."HFather says.

The rest of use couldn't agree more.

*End of AntiCosmo's POV*


End file.
